A user environment, such as a residence or an office building for example, may be configured using various types of load control systems. A load control system may control the amount of power delivered to one or more electrical loads. A lighting control system may be used to control the lighting loads in the user environment. A motorized window treatment control system may be used to control the natural light provided to the user environment. A heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system may be used to control the temperature in the user environment. Each load control system may include various devices for controlling the electrical loads.
The devices for controlling the electrical loads may also be used to program the load control system. The devices for controlling the electrical loads may include a dedicated button or a limited number of buttons for programming the devices in the load control system. Additional programming buttons on the devices may increase the complexity of the devices for controlling the electrical loads in the load control system after performing the programming. Further, the buttons on the devices may have dual functionality, such that a single button may be used for controlling and programming the load control system. If the buttons have dual functionality, the programming and the control of the load control system may be difficult and unintuitive. This complexity may add significant time and cost to the load control system requiring additional investment for commissioning and startup.